Un apodo nuevo para Reina
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Oh! Entiendan que tenemos una relación normal... Bueno, aunque tal vez si le doy un lindo apodo, ella seria mas feliz ¿verdad? si hiciera mas cosas lindas por Reina, ¡ella seria sumamente feliz!


_**Hibike Euphonium No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

Linda y para nada adorada escuela, en la que los estudiantes nos aventuramos a estudiar como locos y conocemos nuevas personas. Grandes amistades se forman en dicho lugar y los afortunados resultan victoriosos en el amor.

Pero ¿Qué pasa si esa relación que pensabas que era perfecta no lo es?

\- ¿Entonces nos vemos más tarde? -pregunto una joven alta y de corto cabello castaño a su acompañante que sonreía levemente.

-Si, recuerda que hoy cenaremos con mis padres. Así que pasaremos a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa, ¿entendido? –con elegancia medio su largo cabello negro y sostuvo la mejilla de la castaña.

-Si mi capitana –el alta rio levemente. Como le gustaba que la pelinegra fuera así con ella.

Con esa leve sonrisa, la pelinegra soltando la mejilla de la castaña, se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

Kousaka Reina era el nombre de aquella bella chica de ojos amatistas que había enamorado a Oumae Kumiko. La que había logrado que cambiara su actitud tan pesimista de la vida.

-Oye, Kumiko una pregunta de suma importancia- hablo Katou Hazuki, una de las mejores amigas de nuestra castaña protagonista.

-Te escucho –contesto con simpleza al momento de sentarse en las bancas debajo del quisco donde se la mantenía con sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué clase de relación llevas con Reina? –pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Somos pareja, eso ya lo sabes –volvió a decir con la mayor simplicidad del mundo- ¿a que viene esa ceja alzada?

-Es que bueno –frunció y movió sus labios- no parecen del todo una pareja.

\- ¿Cómo? –ahora era Kumiko la que alzaba la ceja.

-Mas bien parecen amigas que se aman, pero algo les impide estar juntas –fue lo que contesto mientras analizaba la situación.

-Pero ese no es tu caso, ¿verdad, Kumiko-chan? –la que hablaba con esa delicada voz era Kawashima Sapphire que apenas llego, se sentó y escucho toda la conversación silenciosamente.

Ambas jóvenes soltaron un gritillo por la aparición tan repentina de la pequeña rubia de ojos verdes.

\- ¡No nos asustes así, Sapphire! –como era de esperarse Hazuki le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza por el tremendo susto que les había proporcionado.

-Lo lamento, solo quería saber el chisme –falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo salieron de sus ojos mientras se acariciaba su cabeza-Midori quería saber que pasaba en la vida de sus amadas amigas.

-Hazuki, no seas así de agresiva –la más alta negó con la cabeza y protectoramente abrazo a la baja- ahora discúlpate –vio a la acusada mientras se entrecerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Y yo porque o que? –ahora era ella la que fruncía el ceño- Yo no le hice nada.

\- ¡Hazuki-chan es muy grosera conmigo! –grito en su fingido llanto la rubia.

\- ¡Hazuki!

\- ¡Bien, bien, me disculpare! –suspiro derrotada y vio a la baja- me porte mal, soy una mala persona, ¿me perdonas? –pidió ya sabiéndose el protocolo con su pequeña amiga.

\- ¡Claro! –de un momento a otro ya se encontraba feliz. Si que sabia controlar a las personas si se lo proponía.

\- ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? –la Katou negó con la cabeza mientras una gruesa gota de sudor se paseaba por su frente.

-Digamos que tengo mis habilidades- la ojiverde formo alzo su dedo índice y su pulgar dando la ilusión de una pistola- son cosas de agentes secretos.

-Esa ni tú te la crees –rio la Oumae que la veía con gracia- a veces no sé si creerte o no.

-Mejor contesta mi pregunta y te diré los secretos de un agente secreto como yo –apunto a Kumiko con su "pistola"- o no me hare responsable de las consecuencias.

-Mas que miedo das ternura –soltó una leve risa- ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?

La Kawashima bajo "su arma" y con una sonrisa infantil vio a Hazuki y después a Kumiko- ¿no es tu caso que Reina y tu sean amigas que quieran salir, pero algo se los impide.

La castaña analizo la pregunta y cerrando los ojos comenzó a negar con la cabeza- no realmente –contesto al momento de abrirlo ojos, pero su dedo índice se encontraba en su barbilla- de hecho, tanto sus padres como los míos saben de nuestra relación y no parecen inconformes.

En ese místico momento en el que Hazuki y Sapphire se vieron perplejas. Kumiko no entendía la actitud de sus amigas, por un lado, eran cómicas, pero por el otro le parecía extraña su actitud.

Entonces esas dos jóvenes vieron de nueva cuenta a la castaña y con valentía, Hazuki se animó a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo que aceptan su relación? –pregunto incrédula- ¿Qué no las rechazo y luego quiso correr a Reina de su casa? ¿No te odian por que su hija es una "desviada"?

-Es más, ¿tu mamá y hermana no dijo nada? –ahora era Midori la que veía a su amiga con total asombro- si recuerdo que un día que traje a mi camaleón a tu casa casi se lanzan por la ventana.

-Pues no es nada de lo que piensan- la castaña se encogió de los hombros- mamá dijo que estaba bien mientras mis sentimientos fueran reales. Y mi hermana comento algo de que mientras no metiera a Reina a mi habitación e hiciéramos "cosas raras" no había problema–enfatizo esas últimas palabras con sus dedos- en realidad no le entendí mucho, pero imagino que están de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y los padres de Reina? –se le notaba a Hazuki la curiosidad por el tema pues sus ojos casi se salen de su cara al estar mirando tan fijamente a la Oumae.

-Lo curioso es que me recibieron con mucho cariño. La madre me preparo algo de cenar y el padre me encargo cuidar mucho de Reina –dijo con una leve sonrisa- sus padres son muy amables, en ningún momento me faltaron al respeto.

-No puedo creer que tu vida sea tan perfecta –hablo asombrara la Kawashima.

\- ¿Verdad? Soy una chica con suerte –hablo la castaña con gran orgullo.

-Parecen la pareja perfecta…-aun perpleja, Hazuki vio asombrada a su alta amiga- ¿imagino que ya han avanzado a otro nivel? Son tan cercanas que ya imagino que si.

\- ¿Otro nivel? –la alta arqueo la ceja con duda- no entiendo a qué te refieres, Hazuki.

\- ¿A qué pues…? ¡Midori, búsqueda en internet! –ordeno la ojiambar a la más baja de las tres.

\- ¡Entendido capitán! –contesto la rubia y comenzó la búsqueda en el celular- ¡encontré algo!

Ante su grito, las tres jóvenes rodearon el celular y se enfocaron en la búsqueda de Midori.

En aquella búsqueda había desde parejas tomadas de la mano hasta besándose, un joven dándole unas flores a la que ellas pensaron que era la novia, y etc.

\- ¿A eso se refieren? –un creciente sonrojo se asomaba por las mejillas de la más alta- n-no creo estar en ese nivel con Reina…

\- ¿Ya se han besado? –pregunto la Katou y Kumiko asintió con cierta pena- ¿entonces?

-E-es que solo fue una vez…y por accidente –ante su contestación, sus amigas cruzaron miradas y de golpearon la frente con la palma de sus manos- ¿q-que dije ahora?

-Kumiko-chan, ¿Cómo es que sigues teniendo novia? –pregunto la rubia mientras que la castaña reía nerviosamente.

-B-bueno, es que nunca se ha dado la oportunidad de otra cosa así… -confeso con pena.

\- ¿Y nunca lo has querido intentar de nuevo? –con insistencia la ojiambar continúo preguntando. Mas bien parecía un plan malvado para torturar al alta por sus tonterías.

-M-muchas veces, es que pues… a veces no se puede.

-Pero si se la mantienen juntas. La razón por la que Reina no está aquí es porque tiene practica con otros trompetistas, si no, estaría con nosotras en este momento –decepcionada de la actitud de su amiga, la ojiambar negó con la cabeza varias veces- eres imposible, Kumiko.

-Pero para eso están sus amigas, ¿no? –la pequeña rubia le sonrió con complicidad a Hazuki y esta asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, te ayudaremos a que tu relación sea la mejor del mundo –aseguro con una confiada mirada.

-Pero chicas, mi relación con Reina está bien…

-A callar mujer densa, tu escucharas nuestros conseguirás la gloria –con determinación, Hazuki alzo su puño y vio a sus amigas con entusiasmo- ahora acérquense, este sea el plan.

* * *

_-Mas tarde en el salón de música-_

-_ "No sé porque pienso que esta será una mala idea" –_se dijo Kumiko mentalmente mientras escuchaba intentaba poner atencion a lo que decía Taki-sensei.

No era tan difícil lo que tenía que hacer, únicamente tenía que tomar la mano de su novia, eso era todo.

Lo iba a hacer cuando estuvieran a solas, pero Taki-sensei les pidió ir al salón para hablar con la banda.

Así que ahora se encontraba al lado de su novia sin tener el valor de hacer algo tan simple como tomarle la mano.

\- "_¿Por qué me dejo guiar por lo que dicen esas dos"- _suspiro ante su pensamiento- "_Me meteré en problemas, no sé cómo, ¿pero lo hare"?_

-Kumiko –interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de la pelinegra que le robaba más que un suspiro- ¿Qué tienes? –murmuro con la voz más baja y entendible que pudo dar- te ves preocupada, ¿pasa algo?

-N-no, es solo…-la vio brevemente y después desvió la mirada a su profesor que amenazaba con regañarlas si encontraba a alguien hablando mientras el daba su discurso- solo pienso en lo de esta noche, no sé qué ponerme –su contestación no pareció dejar complacida a la Kousaka, pero al menos evitaría el interrogatorio si le decía sus preocupaciones.

-No es nada de lo que te debas preocupar –Reina sonrió levemente y se acerco un poco a su pareja. Ya se encontraban hombro con hombro- mis padres te adoran, con cualquier cosa estarás bien.

-Reina…-una boba sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Hazuki antes de la reunión.

"_Busca el momento adecuado para tomar su mano, ¡no te des por vencida y deja de ser tan densa!_" fue lo que grito Hazuki a Kumiko.

\- "_Al mal paso darle prisa" –_soltó un suspiro y formulo mentalmente su plan.

Poco a poco comenzó a mover su mano para acercarse a lo que ella creyó que era la mano de la Kousaka. En cuanto sintió una emanación de calor, no dudo en tomar eso que parecía ser humano y apretó con fuerza. La textura era diferente, nada parecido a una mano ni mucho menos a la de su querida Reina. Entonces apretó un poco más fuerte en un intento de descubrir que era lo que su mano sujetaba. Era suave, y ¿redondo?

-Kumiko –la fría y baja voz de Kousaka Reina se hizo sonar cerca de Kumiko- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- ¿Yo? –pregunto un tanto nerviosa- e-etto, pues…

-Entiendo que puedas llegar a sentir algo…emocionada, ¿pero no puedes dejar eso para cuando estemos a solas? –por mas fría que fuera Reina, a Kumiko le parecía particularmente extraña la voz que tenía en ese momento. Sonaba entre molesta, emocionada y avergonzada.

Entonces Oumae bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta en donde tenía su mano. En nada más ni nada menos que en uno de los redondos glúteos de la Kousaka.

El pánico reino en el cuerpo de Kumiko, ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota en no darse cuenta? Gracias al cielo no había nadie detrás de ellas, si no estaría en un completo problema, bueno, mayor al que tenía en ese momento.

No sabía si era el miedo u otro factor, pero su mano no se quería ir de ese lugar. No importaba cuanto esfuerzo intentara poner en quitarla, su extremidad no se apartaba de aquel redondo y suave lugar, incluso llego a apretar haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se agitara brevemente.

-Kumiko…-de nuevo su aterradora y confunda voz hacia aparición- quita tu mano de ahí o comenzare a gritar y eso no te va a gustar.

-E-eso intento, solamente no quiere irse –confeso con gran pena. No pensaba que su mano tomaría vida propia y haría de las suyas enfrente de sus compañeros.

-Por Dios Kumiko…

-Haya atrás, ¿Qué está pasando? –la voz de Taki-sensei no sonaba para nada amigable, es más, sonaba un tanto molesto.

-E-este yo…-la Oumae entro en pánico. ¿Cómo le diría a su profesor que su mano tomo vida propia y ahora no soltaba el redondo trasero de su novia?

-No es nada profesor, solo hablamos sobre la tarea que tenemos que hacer –contesto la pelinegra con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Entonces háganlo después de clases, ¿sí? –la sonrisa del profesor se veía perturbadora. Entonces se dio la vuelta y continúo apuntando en el pizarrón lo que parecía una lista de canciones para la próxima presentación.

\- "_Pero nosotras no estamos en la misma clase"- _sin darse cuenta mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, su mano era rodeada por un calor que ya conocía pero que pocas veces le toco sentir- ¿Reina? –vio a su acompañante algo confundida, y la pelinegra únicamente sostuvo la mano de su pareja un poco más fuerte.

-Eres imposible, ¿lo sabias? –dio un largo suspiro y después negó con la cabeza- esto mantendrá tu mano quieta mientras estamos aquí.

-Pero Reina…

-Tranquila, si es necesario la sostendré hasta tu casa para que no pase otro incidente, ¿entendido? –le sonrió levemente y después de que Kumiko compartiera su sonrisa, dirigió su atencion a su profesor que seguía apuntando en el pizarrón.

Entonces la Oumae vio la mano de Reina entrelazada con la suya y no pudo más que ampliar su sonrisa. Mal que bien el plan había salido bien, ¿Qué cosa podía pasar mal después de eso?

* * *

_-A la mañana siguiente en el quiosco de la escuela-_

-Y en toda la cena no deje de buscar tocar su pierna, su espalda, o cualquier parte descubierta de su vestido… -se quejo la Oumae tras su desastroza cena.

\- ¡Ese no era el plan, Kumiko! -grito decepcionada Hazuki. Si, en definitiva, su amiga era un caso perdido con las relaciones- ¿Y si sus padres te veían siendo una pervertida? ¡Yo te hubiera corrido de mi casa!

La mano poseía de Kumiko había hecho la peor de sus jugadas, había intentado sentir el calor de Reina mientras estaban cenando con sus padres. Gracias a Dios que los señores Kousaka no se dieron cuenta de eso, pero la pelinegra con cada contacto de su pareja terminaba estremecida o un tanto inquieta.

-Ahora no deja de moverse. Mira –así la Oumae alzo su mano que no dejaba de moverse o hacer un gesto como de agarradera- no sé qué quiere.

-Ni que tuvieras un problema en el cerebro para eso- Hazuki que se encontraba regañando a Kumiko se dio la vuelta y un apretón en su trasero la hizo saltar- ¡Kumiko!

\- ¡No soy yo, es ella! –grito desesperada. Esa mano le había traído tantos problemas.

\- ¡Eres tú, eres una pervertida! –la ojiambar rápidamente le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza- ¡contrala esa mano antes de que te metas en más problemas!

\- ¿¡Que crees que no lo intento!? –vocifero desesperada- ¡necesito ayuda, mucha ayuda!

Entonces, con un rayo de luz atrás de ella, Midori hizo aparición con una pose al muy estilo de los power ranger y coloco enfrente de Kumiko un spinner azul marino.

-Kumiko-chan, toma esto, te ayudara –al momento de entregarle dicho juguete, la Oumae arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Pero esto es para niños ratas…

-Justo para alguien como tú, Kumiko-chan- antes de un reclamo, la rubia le dio vuelta al spinner que comenzó a brillar al momento de hacerlo.

-Woah, tiene muchas luces –la castaña ya sin palabras se quedo viendo fijamente el juguete. Su mano ya no se movía, pues era esa la que sostenía el spinner.

-Pero que lista eres, Midori –hablo Hazuki que había extendido su pulgar en signo de aprobación- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-A mi hermana menor le dieron uno para que dejara de chuparse el dedo. Supuse que funcionaria con Kumiko-chan –contesto con una sonrisa.

-Que lista –la ojiambar asintió y vio como su alta amiga se entretenía con el juguete- ¿no crees que hará una tontería con eso?

-No lo creo, Kumiko-chan es muy inteligente para eso –contestó amablemente- cambiando de tema, ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del plan? –inquirió interesada.

-Pues ahora Kumiko tendrá que cocinarle a Reina.

-La cosa es que yo no se cocinar –contesto la castaña que continuaba girando el spinner.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que no se dejaría llevar por el juguete –Sapphire rio levemente y vio a su castaña amiga- ¿Cuándo la citaste para cenar?

-El sábado, llegara como a eso de la de la tarde. Mi mamá no va a estar, así que podremos estar a solas.

-Entonces yo iré a tu casa para ayudarte a cocinar, ¿entendido? –Midori le sonrió con la mayor determinación que tenia- haremos una gran comida, te lo prometo.

-Te lo agradezco –la joven castaña se levanto de su asiento- iré a ver a Reina, con permiso –camino aun con el spinner en su mano.

\- ¿Crees que hará una tontería con eso? –Hazuki tuvo que reír nerviosamente ante la pregunta de Midori.

-Lo hará, eso tenlo por seguro –contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza- solo espero que no queme la comida.

* * *

-El sábado-

Una hora antes de la llegada de Reina.

\- ¡Queme la comida! –grito la castaña que veía frustrada su sartén.

Supuestamente haría algo sencillo, algo que no necesitara de mucha presentación. Pero sea lo que sea que haya cocinado, se le había quemado completamente.

\- ¿No se supone que Midori vendría a ayudarme? –suspiro y vio el spinner que aun giraba en su mano- también es culpa tuya, ¡vete! –en el momento en el que arrojo el juguete, se lanzo por el de inmediato- No, no, tú no tienes la culpa mi amado spinner –soltó otro gran suspiro y volvió a girar el spinner- ¿ahora qué hago? No tengo tiempo de pedir algo y aun me tengo que cambiar de ropa. Sin contar que aun no he limpiado la cocina.

Algo de lo que preparo debería de estar comestible, así que se enfocó en buscar ese algo.

-Esto no se ve tan mal –vio el arroz blanco que más bien parecía marrón- de eso a nada –suspiro y cerro la tapa de la olla- ni modo, si no queda de otra.

Desganada se fue a su habitación para ponerse algo decente y después bajar a limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho.

_-Una hora después-_

El sonido de la puerta se escuchaba hasta en la cocina, Kousaka Reina había llegado, y por suerte Kumiko había terminado sus labores domesticas. Con suerte y se pudo poner unos pantalones y una camisa decente.

-El lado positivo es que no es algo formal así que no creo que…-las palabras de la castaña fueron calladas al momento que abrió la puerta. Una esplendorosa joven se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

La pelinegra de sus sueños portaba un hermoso vestido color menta, su cabello se encontraba sujeto por una cola de caballo, y llevaba adornos a juego. Algo discreto, pero a la vez encantador.

-Hermosa…-soltó Kumiko sin pensarlo. Se encontraba embobada viendo de pies a cabeza a esa bella chica, incluso se le cayó su confiable spinner azul.

-Pervertida –con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, la Kousaka se adentro en la casa.

Ya cuando Kumiko entro en razón, su querida novia ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa esperando la cena. Así que rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, tomo su fiel spinner y cerró la puerta de la casa para encaminarse a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué cenaremos hoy, Kumiko? –pregunto con cierta amabilidad la pelinegra que veía a la Oumae en la cocina.

\- ¿Te gusta el arroz?

-Si, ¿eso cenaremos? -indago curiosa al asomar su cabeza e intentar ver lo que había en la cocina.

-Algo así -rio con cierto nervio.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, sirvió los platos y los dejo en la mesa. Esta vez su fiel amigo el spinner se encontraba descansando en la barra de la mesa.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres tener eso en tu mano? –inquirió la Kousaka que sentía como poco a poco la mano de Kumiko iba acariciando su pierna derecha al momento en el que se sentó.

\- ¿Uhm? Claro que no, lo dejare descansar –soltó con esa nerviosa sonrisa- mejor dime que es lo que te parece el plato.

-Pues…-la Kousaka vio el arroz casi marrón- ¿es así como debería lucir?

-Es una receta de mi mami, ¿no te gusta? –con su mano libre se rasco la nuca- receta familiar.

\- ¿Con que receta de tu mami? ¿eh? –vio a su pareja y después se enfocó en el plato- ¿Lo pruebo entonces?

-Por favor.

-Bien.

Así que Reina levanto su cuchara y tomo un poco del arroz en ella, con cuidado fue acercando la cuchara a su boca y…

* * *

_-Tres días después-_

-Y desde ese entonces no la he visto… se fue muy seria de mi casa después de terminar de comer –suspiro desganada la castaña que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en el quiosco con sus dos mejores amigas.

-Kumiko-chan –comenzó a hablar la rubia- Reina se encuentra internada en el hospital central por una indigestión.

\- ¿¡Que, que!?

-Si, eso lo sabe media banda, ¿Qué no prestas atencion? –negó con la cabeza la ojiambar- pero ahora entiendo porque no ha venido. Tu comida se quemo a causa de tu spinner.

\- ¡No le des la culpa a mi spinner! –se levanto del asiento mientras su fiel spinner giraba y giraba- más importante que eso, ¡debo ir a ver a Reina!

Con ese grito, corrió con fuerza hasta la salida de la escuela. Pero en menos de cinco minutos volvió cansada, arrastrando los pies por el piso.

-Correr hasta el hospital central me da mucha flojera –desganada se sentó en la banca y le dio otra vuelta a su spinner- ya le marqué a mamá para que venga por mí.

-Eres un desperdicio de novia, ¿te lo han dicho? –Hazuki suspiro profundamente- nunca pensé que fueras tan floja como para no ir por tu novia al hospital, considerando que fue TU culpa el que se haya enfermado.

-Si, como digas –no le dio importancia, pues se encontraba embobada jugando con su spinner.

\- ¡Matanga dijo la changa! –Midori grito victoriosa al momento que le quito el juguete a su distraída amiga.

\- ¡De vuélvemelo, o te tocare hasta lo que no! –amenazo con su mano temblando- ¡dámelo!

\- ¡Kumiko, compórtate! –grito la ojiambar a la par de la castaña.

\- ¡Compórtate tú! ¡es como si te quitaran tu tuba!

\- ¡Kumiko, concéntrate, y no metas a mi instrumento en esto! –la Katou le dio bofetada tras bofetada- ¡hay cosas más importantes que tu maldito juguete!

No importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera la castaña para quitársela de encima, Hazuki seguía abofeteándola. Ya cuando creyó que fue suficiente, dejo de hacerlo y Kumiko le dio una tremenda bofetada.

\- ¡Hey! ¿eso por qué? –pregunto la ojiambar mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

-Por mis bellas mejillas –la castaña soltó un sonoro bufido mientras se acariciaba ambas mejillas.

-Al menos ya dejaste de jugar con el spinner, Kumiko-chan~ -Midori rio con cierto nerviosismo.

-Tu ni digas nada, ni hagas nada con esa carita de niña buena –ahora era el turno de que Kumiko fulminara con la mirada a la rubia- tu debiste ayudarme ayer con la cena, ¿Dónde estabas? Espero que tengas una buena excusa.

-La tengo, enserio- la baja puso sus manos enfrente de ella por si acaso una castaña salvaje la atacaba- es que mamá tuvo que salir, dijo que iba a ver a una amiga que estaba con ella en la preparatoria.

\- ¿La que toca el bajo? –pregunto la ojiambar con cierta curiosidad, aunque aun se encontraba adolorida.

-En efecto, su amiga también me enseño a tocar el contrabajo cuando era más pequeña- Midori sonrió nostálgicamente y cambio bruscamente cuando vio la cara de muerte de la Oumae- pero bueno. Me dijo que cuidara de mi hermana mientras salía. Por eso no pude ir.

\- ¿Y que no te funciona el teléfono para avisar o no tienes sirvientes que cuiden a tu hermana? –otro fuerte bufido salió de los labios de la castaña- al menos en consideración con mi alma y regrésame el spinner.

-Lo siento Kumiko-chan, pero es por tu bien –como medida de seguridad la rubia se coloco detrás de la ojiambar.

\- ¿Y porque te pones detrás de mí? –Hazuki soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Ya verán –la castaña negó con la cabeza y vio el nuevo mensaje que le había llegado- mi mamá acaba de llegar –se levanto de su asiento y señalo a sus amigas- volveré por el después –entrecerrando los ojos se fue del lugar.

Tanto Hazuki como Midori se vieron y suspiraron profundamente. Su amiga podía ser más rara que un conejo viviendo entre lobos.

* * *

_-En la habitación de Reina-_

\- ¡Reina! –grito Oumae en cuanto entro a la habitación de su amada- ¡lo lamento! –lamento lloriqueando al momento en el que llego al lado de la cama de la Kousaka y se arrodillo frente a ella- esto es mi culpa, y de mi terrible comida.

La pelinegra pestañeo varias veces un poco confundida- ¿apenas te enteraste?

\- ¡Si! No sabes lo mal que me siento, soy pésima novia, ¡deberías odiarme!

-No te odio Kumiko, se lo descuidada y olvidadiza que puedes llegar a ser –aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, en el fondo le divertía ver a su querida novia haciendo tanto escándalo. Era una fase que únicamente se presentaba cuando estaban juntas.

-Pues deberías –chasqueo los dedos y señalo a la joven en la cama con sus manos en posición como pistolas- ya no se ni que hago –volvió a lloriquear mientras se ponía de pie- soy un desastre en esto de las relaciones.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo lamento, señorita Kousaka, es hora de hacerle unas ultimas preguntas para darla de alta –interrumpió el doctor que acababa de llegar a la habitación- sus visitas pueden esperar afuera.

\- ¿Y si no quiero? –la Oumae entrecerró los ojos al momento de ver al doctor.

-Kumiko, por favor, al rato vuelves –pidió la pelinegra.

La castaña se iba a negar y quedarse ahí, pero esos ojos le decían "vete, así nos dejaran solas por más tiempo. Debemos hablar". Así que no tuvo de otra más que irse de la habitación completamente resignada.

\- ¿Por qué todo lo hago mal? Mi relación con Reina era mejor, ¿Por qué le hago caso a Hazuki y a Midori cuando tienen esas caras de tontas? –se regaño a si misma mientras su celular comenzaba a vibrar. Nuevos mensajes entraban a su papelería.

Negando con la cabeza, no le quedo de otra más que abrir el grupo de donde sabia que venían los mensajes.

_**¡Tuba-kun, voy por ti!**_

_**Hazuki: **__Hey Kumiko, ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_**Kumiko: **__bien, bueno, algo así…_

_**Hazuki: **__¿Qué paso? O. O_

_**Kumiko**__: No pude hablar mucho con ella, la van a dar de alta y no me dejaron estar en la habitación mientras le hacían unas preguntas el doctor._

_**Hazuki:**__ Pero eso no tiene nada de malo. Preocúpate si Reina te hubiera corrido del lugar._

_**Midori: **__En eso tienes razón, Kumiko-chan, ¡animo! No paso nada que no se pueda remediar._

_**Hazuki:**__ Exactamente, solo se mas positiva._

_**Kumiko: **__Si como no… antes que nada, ¿no se supone que deberían estar en clases?_

_**Midori: **__Lo estamos, pero la maestra de ingles no se da cuenta de que usamos los celulares, ya te la sabes._

_**Kumiko: **__porque no me sorprende…_

_**Hazuki: **__Cambiando de tema abruptamente, ¿ya empleaste el plan de los apodos?_

_**Kumiko: **__Ya olvida eso, después de todo lo que paso no quiero tener problemas…_

_**Hazuki: **__Oh vamos Kumiko, solo le pondrás un apodo a Reina._

_**Kumiko: **__Pero ya tiene un nombre muy bonito y me gusta decirle así, ¿Qué problema hay con eso?_

_**Midori: **__Que, según una revista, si quieres que su relación avance debes comenzar a ponerle un apodo._

_**Hazuki: **__Al menos que tu ya le tengas uno y ni cuenta te hayas dado… ¿le dices algo en vez de Reina?_

_**Kumiko: **__Pues… en veces le digo "hey, tu" "Si mi capitana" y ya._

_**Midori: **__Eres un caso perdido, Kumiko-chan…_

_**Kumiko:**__ ¿y que quieren que haga? Me gusta su nombre, no creo que necesite de otro._

_**Hazuki: **__calla mujer, o más bien deja de escribir tonterías. Cuando ese doctor salga de ahí, vas a buscarle un apodo a tu novia, ¿entendido?_

_**Kumiko: **__¿y si no quiero que?_

_**Midori: **__Spinner-kun pagara las consecuencias._

_**Kumiko: **__No serias capaz…_

_**Hazuki:**__ No la retes Kumiko, Midori puede ser más malvada de lo que piensas._

_**Kumiko: **__Bien, lo hare._

Suspiro y cerro el chat de su celular. Para su buena y mala fortuna, el doctor acababa de salir de la habitación. Así que con un poco de miedo se introducción en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal, pimpolla? –dijo al momento de estar frente a frente con su novia.

\- ¿Disculpa? –Reina alzo la ceja confundida, pero de cierta manera ofendida.

\- ¿Chiqui baby? –ante el nuevo apodo, la pelinegra frunció el ceño- ¿la reina de mis quincenas?

-Kumiko, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –pregunto la Kousaka con una seria mirada- has estado actuando raro desde hace días, y no quiero mentiras, solo quiero la verdad.

-P-pues…mi vida loca, mi cielo, ángel de mis cielos –a leguas se le notaba lo nerviosa que estaba- n-no sé de qué hablas.

-Mas vale que me lo digas o hasta aquí y terminaremos nuestra relación –la cara de enojo que portaba Reina no anunciaba más que la verdad absoluta.

El pánico entro al cuerpo de Kumiko como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Ni cuando un perro la persiguió sintió tanto miedo.

Medidas desesperadas merecen acciones aun mas desesperadas.

\- ¡Mira, que lindo está el cielo hoy! –extendió su dedo hasta la ventada. Un nublado día se hacía ver a través de la ventana.

-Kumiko, hablo enserio, tienes menos de tres segundos para explicarme que paso –esos ojos amatistas no mentían, si no recibía la verdad en el tiempo que pedía, todo se habría acabado.

Ni modo, tendría que abrir la boca.

\- - hablo tan rápido que ni ella misma se entendió.

-Dilo de nuevo, pero con calma –pidió la pelinegra aun con esa seria mirada.

Kumiko tomo aire y exhalo para tomar algo de valentía- Es que Hazuki y Midori me convencieron de que nuestra relación necesitaba algo diferente y que necesitábamos pasar a otro escalón. Así que me convencieron de que hiciera un montón de cosas para que fuéramos una mejor pareja y la gente dejara de pensar que no somos pareja-confeso con la mejor pena del mundo.

\- ¿Tu en verdad crees que nuestra relación necesita "avanzar"? –pregunto la pelinegra con seriedad.

\- ¡No, n-no, claro que no! –grito mientras agitaba sus manos desesperadamente- yo pienso que nuestra relación es perfecta tal y como es. Estamos bien, a nuestro propio ritmo.

-Entiendo- suspiro y continúo viendo a su acompañante- ¿Eso de tocarme en media clase fue culpa de ellas? –la Kousaka alzo la ceja en busca de la verdad.

-E-en realidad el plan era tocarte la mano…solo que mi mano se desvió…

\- ¿Lo de la cena también fue idea suya?

-Si…

\- ¿Y los apodos?

-También fue culpa de ellas.

-Tenía una idea de que ellas tenían la culpa, pero no pensé que te dejaras manipular por tus amigas –Reina suspiro profundamente mientras Kumiko la veía sorprendida.

\- ¿T-tú lo sabias?

-Debiste imaginarlo, no soy tan densa como piensas- la pelinegra soltó un sonoro suspiro y vio como la castaña no dejaba de maldecirse así misma- Kumiko.

\- ¿Sí? –la vio con pena. No quería ver como esos ojos amatistas le recriminaban algo que claramente había sido culpa suya. Ella se había dejado manipular por sus amigas.

Entonces, en lo que pensó que terminaría en una buena bofetada o un reclamo, termino en algo completamente diferente. La mano de Reina había sujetado la suya y la había jalado para depositar así sus labios en los de Kumiko.

El roce fue pequeño, pero basto para que la Oumae sintiera esa electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

Alejando el cuerpo de la castaña, la pelinegra le sonrió abiertamente- eres una terrible persona, Kumiko.

\- ¿Solo eso dirás? –pregunto el alta con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios. Le parecía encantador como Reina le decía esas palabras con esa sonrisa.

-Es lo que eres, una terrible persona que se deja guiar por los demás sin antes considerar sus propios sentimientos –con eso dicho, coloco su dedo en los labios de la alta- no sé si eso es una virtud o una debilidad. Te meterás en más problemas si no piensas primero en ti. No puedes depender de lo que digan los demás- no era un regaño, pues cuando la Kousaka regañaba siempre lo hacía con una seria voz, no con esa cálida voz que solo salía en presencia de Kumiko.

-No me molestaría depender de ti lo que me reste de vida –con esa boba sonrisa se fue acercando a la joven- tú también eres una horrible persona, mira que saberlo y no detenerme antes de mandarte al hospital.

\- ¿De hacerlo como aprenderías tu lección? –la Kousaka soltó una leve risita- es más, ¿Por qué buscarme un apodo?

-Lo sé, no sé en qué pensaba, me gusta mucho tu nombre como para ponerle otro –se encogió de los hombros y continúo sonriendo- no se puede opacar a la reina que habita en mi corazón.

-Es como decir que yo te ponga un apodo. Me gusta demasiado tu nombre como para hacer eso, Kumiko.

-Tal vez seas tú la que deba aprender su lección.

Dicho eso, se sonríen con complicidad, y poco a poco sus labios fueron unidos en un tierno beso.

No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Ellas son y serán felices, caminando al ritmo que ellas deseen.

Al fin de cuentas no se puede cambiar algo que para ellas es perfecto.

* * *

_**A decir verdad... Estoy muy nerviosa de subir esto porque las historias que hay de esta pareja son asombrosas y super épicas... No se soy merecedora de subir algo sin sentirme culpable de que sea algo muy absurdo o un fraude... ¡Pero bien! Di mi mejor esfuerzo y de verdad espero que les guste porque me esmere mucho n_n.**_

_**Esta historia salio de una platica con mi hermana... Nos quedamos platicando de que apodo seria correcto para Reina y quedamos en la conclusión de que simplemente su nombre es perfecto y no necesita cambios. E ideamos una maraña de cosas que haría Kumiko, claramente influenciada por sus locas amigas xD**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos~ n_n**_


End file.
